Teen Titan's Most Treasurable Memories
by weiwolf
Summary: Each of the Titans have a memory that they like to remember best... Even if it ends up being slapped by their crush, falling in the sewer, or worse!
1. Robin

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Teen Titans. I do own this story, though.

* * *

Chapter One: Robin

_Oh great, how am I going to explain this to Star?_ Robin could hardly stand looking at the messy kitchen. _I should've known that my team doesn't know how to cook any better than I do._

The tap water was now running all over the place. Sooner or later, this huge Titan Tower was going to flood, even though it was on an island anyway.

"That's strange," Raven remarked. "The tap water flooding should've extinguished that oven." She pointed at the oven, which was on fire.

"Ugh," Cyborg splashed through the puddles which were rapidly growing. "I can't believe this place! It's mostly Beast Boy's fault."

"For those who want to place the blame on Beast Boy, say 'Aye'." Raven growled.

"Aye."

"Aye."

There was only one little, "Nay," that obviously came from Beast Boy.

Robin sighed at his team. "We're not going to put the blame on anyone! We'll just buy Starfire a cake for her birthday."

Everyone stared at Robin in disbelief. "Go to a cake store?"

"No-no way! Go to a cake store? Whoa, such a thing has never been heard…" Beast Boy said for dramatic effect.

"No, just listen. It's not the matter of never going to a bakery before! The point is that we don't know any bakeries!" Cyborg argued.

Raven glanced at them. "At least, YOU guys don't know any bakery," she said dryly.

"How is it that you guys, who always save the city, don't even know any bakeries?" Robin asked, not caring to add that he didn't know any bakeries either.

"I'm not a guy," Raven decided to speak up with her vast knowledge of the place. "And I know a certain bakery."

There was a silence and several evil looks from Beast Boy and Cyborg that made Raven regret saying anything until she remembered that Beast Boy's evil tricks never worked.

"Well, why don't we just go to that bakery and buy her a cake, and maybe some other presents? We still have plenty of time."

"You call 24 hours plenty of time?" Beast Boy almost shrieked. "That's less than a day!"

"Actually," a grumpy Cyborg commented, "that's exactly one day."

Robin didn't want to get involved in this conversation, but he had to say something for Starfire's birthday. He cleared his throat. "Why don't we just head toward that bakery, split up that price between the four of us, and then use the rest of our money to just buy the other presents?"

That was the most obvious plan in the first place. Raven rolled her eyes as Beast Boy and Cyborg pondered about it.

"Oh, oh yeah," Beast Boy said, stroking his chin as if he was in deep thought. "Well, then, how come I never thought of that idea?"

Raven resisted the urge to say, "Because you're stupid," and instead remarked, "Let's get it over with, then."

"So, tell me, Raven," Robin said, "Which bakery are we going to?"

Raven almost puked as she said the whole name out loud. "The Super Extra-Happy Bakery for Cute Girls."

After that, even more chaos followed. Beast Boy, who just happened to be drinking soda, spat it out on the already-messy floor and gaped like a goldfish. Cyborg choked on his own saliva and stared at Raven blankly. Robin gagged on something invisible, and headed to the bathroom.

When Robin returned, he raised an eyebrow at Raven, obviously over his shock. "So… Raven, are you alright? I never thought you'd suggest such a… a…" He had no words to describe it.

"Well, it's Starfire's birthday and not mine. And I don't think Starfire would want a cake from the Goth Bakery."

"She has a point there," Cyborg said. "I'm sure that Starfire would love a cake from… that place." Robin could see why Cyborg didn't dare say the name.

Robin rubbed his forehead. "Okay, I guess we have to go there."

**Later...**

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Robin said, managing to keep himself in place. Just the front door of this place was creepier than Raven's bedroom. There were balloons and stickers of smiley faces, ladybugs, hearts, and the most girly stuff possible. It was only because of his crush on Starfire that he didn't run away screaming.

Raven took a deep breath. Yet she couldn't hide the small tremors that were threatening to overtake her. "Oh… my… gosh…" she uttered out. "Eh…" No one had ever seen Raven so scared.

"Okay," Cyborg closed his eyes, not daring to look at the cute stuff hanging on the wall. "So, we just get in here, and then out. Bada-bing, bada-boom."

Beast Boy didn't seem to mind the bakery as much as his teammates. "Yeah, now let's go look for the best cake!" He licked his lips, forgetting his past objections.

The four of them entered the bakery. To their surprise, a sweet scent greeted them. Beast Boy transformed into a dog, and sat there, smelling.

"Err," Robin awkwardly walked over to the shelf where the cakes and cookies were displayed. "Let's look." He turned around to see his friends looking at something.

Okay, maybe what Raven was doing wasn't exactly called looking. She looked more like she was holding a glaring contest, seeing as staring just wasn't cool anymore. The opponent was a pink cake laced with purple and white. She glared harder at it, trying her best not to blink. Her eyes were really itching now. She finally blinked.

Beast Boy was drooling over some cookies that were in the shape of cute animal figures. In normal shops, the label would say, "Cats, dogs, and rabbits." But this wasn't a normal shop. In place, the label read, "Kittens, puppies, and bunnies!" Beast Boy wasn't reading anyway, so it didn't make much of a difference.

And Cyborg found a shelf that was just about to break. He used all the tools he carried with him, and fixed it.

_So, _Robin thought. _Raven's glaring, Beast Boy's staring, and Cyborg's examining. What am I doing? _He wondered. _I guess I'm looking._

He took a swift glance among all the pastries and scrutinized each one of them carefully, as if one of them could be a trap. Finally, he decided on an orange triangular cake, with green sprinkles on top. The orange color would be for her favorite color and the green sprinkles would be for her eyes and star bolts.

The team agreed quickly, though Robin suspected it was because they didn't feel like lingering in such a weird place.

"Okay, we'll split to go to a shop to buy her an individual present, and meet back at the Titans tower at 6:00, okay?" He glanced at his watch. It was 4:30. Plenty of time for them to buy presents.

Raven headed to the book shop, Beast Boy glanced at the video game store, and Cyborg went towards the direction of an electronic store. Robin looked around in frustration. He had absolutely no idea what Starfire would want.

"Oh great," he said aloud. "What in the world do girls want?"

The answer hit him on the head. No, it's true. It hit him square and true on the head when a robber passed by, stealing some jewelry. The robber flung it on top of Robin as he attempted to escape.

_That's it! That's what I can buy her! _Robin almost thanked the burglar. _Oh wait, he's a thief._

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, forgetting that the Teen Titans just separated. He realized his mistake and was glad that no one had witnessed it.

"You're going down," and he added his original smirk. He tackled the robber down. "That was easy… Too easy."

He glanced at his watch and almost gasped. "Well, I better start searching for Starfire's present. But first, I'm going to have to put you away."

He glared at the thief for interrupting his search, and returned the thief to the Titan Tower's prison.

"Okay… Now which store will I go to?" He finally decided to go to the one with the sign, "Discount on Necklaces!"

**The Birthday Party...**

"My friends, I heartily thank you for all these presents!" Starfire exclaimed, her eyes wide in delight.

"Hey, isn't that what friends are for?" Robin forced a smile at her. Even though the necklace he bought was on discount, he still had to spend up all his money. _It's for Starfire, so I shouldn't care much._

"Star, why don't you open up the presents?" Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah, open mine first!" Beast Boy raised his hand to claim his position.

_Oh my gosh, _Robin had a sudden thought. _When Starfire opens up my gift to her, what'll will the team think? It's a necklace! Cyborg, Beast Boy, and maybe Raven, will think that there's something up with Starfire and me!_

He forced himself to breathe normally. "Um, Starfire, maybe you should open my present last."

Starfire's wide eyes of delight suddenly changed to depression mode. "Oh, I see. So friend Robin feels as if I'm not important enough to share his gift to me with my friends?"

"Uh, no, not like that, Star." Robin tried to think of an excuse desperately. "It's that, well, err, I'd prefer it if, um, you see-,"

"Oh, I see," Cyborg laughed loudly. "You want to give your girlfriend a kiss for her birthday?"

Starfire seemed to lighten up slightly at that comment, and then she deflated as if she knew that wasn't what Robin wanted.

"You know, Robin," Raven decided to cut in. "If it's something a bit personal for Starfire, none of us will laugh… loudly."

That didn't help at all. Surprisingly enough, the one who said the most helpful thing to Robin, was Beast Boy.

"Robin, you and Starfire are kind of… well, obvious. So it really doesn't matter." Robin realized that he did have a point there.

"Eh…" He felt a bit uncomfortable as they were talking about him. So he scratched an imaginary itchy spot on the top of his head.

"Yeah," Cyborg added, even though there was no need for him to say anything. Robin scratched more viciously at his non-existent mosquito bite on his forehead.

"Open my present, Star!" Beast Boy pleaded. He transformed into a kitty with big eyes and meowed.

Starfire couldn't help but giggle and stroke the new, adorable Beast Boy. She hesitantly approached her present.

"Come on, Star!" Beast Boy called. "Just open it!"

Starfire carefully unwrapped the messily wrapped present. She neatly ripped off all the tape. "Wow, it's a… um… Thank you!" Everyone could tell she had no idea what the object in herhand was.

"It's a video game controller," Beast Boy explained. "So now you can totally try to beat Cyborg and me!"

"Oh, friend Beast Boy is so nice!" Starfire squealed, now knowing exactly what this item was. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey, I'm next!" Cyborg shouted. "Let's get it started! And Star," he paused at this point, "Don't be so polite. Rip off the wrapping!"

Starfire nodded, and flittered around the present. This time, she unwrapped it a bit faster, but still ripped of the tape neatly.

Starfire's surprised but pleased expression told everyone that she knew what this was. "How can I thank you, friend Cyborg? How did you know what I wanted?"

"Heh, it's nothing," Cyborg replied. "I heard you going over this DVD a few days ago!"

Starfire hugged Cyborg. "Well, that's so nice of you too!" She didn't notice Cyborg choking.

Raven glanced at Robin. She was also reluctant to let everyone see what she bought Starfire.

"Well, I'll go next then," she sighed. She handed a small, but neatly wrapped present. Starfire showed no mercy to the wrapper as she ripped everything off within a matter of seconds.

"This looks so fun, friend Raven!" She practically screamed. "I've always wanted to learn how to relax and meditate at least half as much as you!"

"Um… Yeah."

Robin held up his very tiny present. "This is for you," he said, feeling stupid. _Relax, all you have to do is hold up your present for her and watch her open it._

Out of all the presents, Starfire seemed to be the most violent to this one. She bared her teeth before going into a murderous mission to destroy the wrapper and see the treasure inside of it.

She sat, looking at a box. A thin box… What could this be?

She finally opened up just a little of it and peeked inside of it. She peered in, and suddenly gasped. Robin gulped.

"WOW! IT'S SO SHINY!" She managed to scream. She tore off the top part of the box and stared at the glittering diamonds of the necklace.

"AH!" Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg yelled as they got blinded by the light. The only two people who weren't blinded remained sitting calmly.

"So… do you like it?" Robin asked timidly as Starfire stared at the "shiny" thing.

"Friend Robin, I LOVE IT!" She squealed as she hugged Robin too tightly. He was beginning to regret asking when it was already obvious how much she liked it.

"But friend Robin," she glanced down at the diamonds, oblivious to how much light there was, "how come this necklace has a label that says Discount?" Her eyes suddenly widened larger than before as she realized what this meant.

Robin smacked himself on the head before Starfire did it for him.

* * *

Author's Note: This is my second time writing a story! Now that you've read (unless you skipped all the way down to here), please review and tell me how I did! And if you review, please also suggest which character I should do next! 


	2. Beast Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my stories. This chapter was not made completely by me though. Titanfan45 suggested that I make this chapter about Beast Boy making Raven laugh.

* * *

Chapter Two: Beast Boy

"Hmm…" Beast Boy checked out his huge collection of comic books. "Junk. Junk. Junk. Hey, this person looks like Raven!"

Beast Boy finally stopped to point at a heroic figure on the cover of a comic. "No, it looks better than Raven. It's… It's… smiling! How come Raven can't or won't smile like that?"

He pictured it for a moment. He always wondered why his friend was so creepy, but he had never really thought much about it.

"But then," a voice that sounded too familiar said. "You don't think at all."

He scowled and a yell rang throughout the Titan's Tower. "DUDE! WHO JUST SAID THAT?"

Meanwhile, Raven and Cyborg were standing right outside of Beast Boy's bedroom door. Raven, who had made the earlier comment outside Beast Boy's door, had a dark aura around her.

"Rave, do you know who he's talking to?" Cyborg asked to a furious Raven, who had heard every word that Beast Boy said about her.

"He's talking to no one… No one in particular." Raven replied dryly. Cyborg glanced at her, and decided to not get involved with the glaring contest Raven held with Beast Boy's door.

Beast Boy opened the door and was faced with an angry Raven. Beast Boy, being the slow creature he was, didn't notice Cyborg motioning for him to run.

"Raven, why don't you smile?"

"I don't want to."

"How about laughing? Laughing is fun. It's a lot better than smiling. Trust me. Laugh. Come on, laugh at my funny jokes!"

Raven scoffed. "You seriously think you're funny?"

"Well," Beast Boy stood up straight proudly, "I do have a funny award."

"You mean that stupid handmade construction paper trophy that you made for yourself last year?" Raven pointed at Beast Boy's trophy shelf. There laid one lousy trophy.

"Come on, just laugh!" Beast Boy said desperately. "What'll make you laugh?"

"Funny stuff," Raven replied back, and added, "Don't forget that you are not funny." With that, Raven walked away, tired of their short conversation.

Instead of making Beast Boy give up, as Raven had intended to do, it made Beast Boy even more determined to see and hear Raven laugh just once.

"Okay, Brain, do your stuff and think!" Beast Boy said to himself. _… _There was a silence as his brain didn't reply back. _…_

"Well, Beast Boy never gives up on a quest!" Beast Boy said. "I don't need my brain to find out several strategic plans to make Raven laugh! I don't need my imagination and sense of humor combined together to make her laugh!" He was completely unaware that all these were exactly what he needed to make a friend laugh.

"Now how exactly do I make her laugh?" Beast Boy asked himself.

**Plan A…**

"… And on my planet, my Glorfs'nauf fed me the best everyday!" Starfire chatted happily, oblivious to the evil smiles that Beast Boy was flashing. The topic for right now was about family.

"My father was a dentist and my mother was a manicurist… for most of their married life they fought tooth and nail." Beast Boy joked. No one laughed.

"My brother's so conceited; he sent Mom and Dad a congratulations card on his last birthday! Not only does he have a one-track mind… it's a narrow gauge!" Beast tried again, especially watching for Raven to laugh. Finally, Robin laughed weakly.

"Did you get that from a joke book or something?" Raven asked him. "I didn't know you had a brother. And I didn't know your dad was a dentist while your mom was a manicurist."

_Uh-oh, _Beast Boy thought. _Time to bring out the good stuff._

"Dude, you don't know anything about me. Like, did you know I used to run a doughnut shop, but I got tired of the hole business?" Beast Boy waited for laughter, but there was only a small chuckle from Starfire while everyone else just looked on.

Raven rolled her eyes and glared at Beast Boy. It was as if she knew what he was trying to do.

"Did you hear about the comedian who told the same joke three nights running? He wouldn't dare tell it standing still!" Raven said. Everyone roared with laughter.

_Is she talking about me? _Beast Boy wondered. It was hard to tell because she was usually sarcastic, but then, who knows?

**Plan B…**

"Okay, jokes don't work. Then, I can do T.V humor! Like throwing a pie at someone!" Beast Boy exclaimed, excited that he discovered a new way.

At the same time, Starfire came out with a newly prepared blueberry pie. "Friends, how about we share this pie with the adding of mustard to blueberry pie?"

_Yes, here's my chance! _Beast Boy sniggered. _Raven will laugh her head off._

"Sure!" Beast Boy grinned cheekily and smashed the pie in Starfire's face.

"Beast Boy! Why did you just do that?" Robin flailed his arms around wildly, panicking. Starfire looked horrified.

"Friend? Friend? This is a deed as horrible as the Pap nooks!" She shouted at Beast Boy. "You are not a friend! You are… you are… as you call it, a beast!"

Beast Boy looked around desperately for something to help the wrath of Robin's fury and Starfire's ranting.

_What the-, _his eyes widened in surprise as he quickly glanced around the room. _Raven wasn't even here to witness this! Oh no… I got in trouble for nothing._

**Plan C…**

At dinner, Robin and Starfire told Raven and Cyborg the events that happened. Starfire refused to even look at Beast Boy. It was a painful silence.

_I'm going to have to apologize to Starfire later. First, I must make Raven laugh. How about trying… How about trying to trick her? That might work._

"Err…" Beast Boy thought up of something quickly. "Oh! Raven, there's a dollar on the floor, right next to your foot! Grab it, get it! Dude, just move and get it!"

Raven snorted. "No way. If there really was a dollar, you wouldn't tell me. You'd get it for yourself."

"Well… yeah… But that's only the partial truth!" Beast Boy realized what he had said too late.

"You idiot! What's wrong with you? Trying to convince me to laugh, telling us stupid jokes, smashing a pie in Starfire's face, and now you're trying to trick me! It's like you're trying to be a clown!" Raven suddenly gasped sharply and she calmed down. "I see what you're doing now. And I'll warn you, if it gets out of hand, I won't hesitate to try out my new death grasp on you."

**That Night…**

"Okay, I'll just do random stuff, and Raven will laugh! It always works with Terra!" Beast Boy choked out at the name "Terra," but decided that he didn't have any more time to waste or tears to cry. He forced himself not to think of her.

He strutted down the hallway and uneasily knocked Raven's door. "Um… Hello, Raven?"

Raven opened her door just enough to see half of her face. "What do you want?"

Beast Boy dropped into a cold sweat. She looked and sounded very grumpy, and something told Beast Boy that was bad. This was not a good start. He tried to sound normal and casually talked about the weather.

"It's quite good weather, right, Rave? I mean, it's not that hot, and there are breezes, but no heavy winds."

What Beast Boy didn't know, was that anyone would be suspicious if a friend knocked on their door at 11:00 P.M, strutted in and started idle chit-chat, a.k.a the weather.

"What do you really want?" Raven asked grumpily. "It better not be something about me laughing."

"Uh… it is." Poor Beast Boy admitted. He looked for any symptoms of Raven's death grasp, but there were none.

"Okay. You really are desperate enough to go knocking at my door at 11:00 night." It was a comment; not a question. And by the time Beast By found a danger sign, it was too late.

Raven's eyes gleamed and she shrieked, "YOU ROUSED ME OUT OF MY COMFORTABLE BED, TRIED TO CHAT WITH ME ABOUT THE WEATHER, and-AND MADE ME SCREAM WIHOUT DIGNITY LIKE THIS JUST BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO SEE ME LAUGH?"

"Uh… yeah." Beast Boy didn't know what else to say.

"Okay." To Beast Boy's surprise, the voice was very soft and low. "And when I finally laugh, will you stop bothering me?"

"Uh… I guess?" Beast Boy made a fatal mistake. Raven's eyes widened and she used her powers to grab Beast Boy's neck.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" She yelled. She swung him around and around, and then let him go. He flew out of the nearest window.

As Beast Boy looked back at the fading figure of Raven, he saw a smirk etched across her face. _Hey, it was worth it! Raven just smirked, which is an evil smile!_

It made him happier when he heard a loud, evil, boisterous laugh coming from her mouth as she pointed at him and waved. It looked like his attempts were not in vain. That was probably his last thought as he fell over from the 50 story building.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the first one. By the way, Beast Boy didn't die. Thanks for reviewing on the last chapter! I'm glad you like it. Please review! 


	3. Raven

Disclaimer: …It's the same thing… I don't own Teen Titans… But I do own this story.

* * *

Chapter Three: Raven

"Oh, baby, baby…" Cyborg buried his head into the flank of his… car. Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Robin raised their eyebrows upon witnessing the strangest thing they had ever seen.

"Um… Friend, I do not wish to intrude upon your grunts of happiness, but it is time to eat now." Starfire finally had the courage to say what the other members could not say.

"Oh, really? Well, thanks, Star. I better go off then." Cyborg patted his car lovingly and gazed upon the wonders of it.

Cyborg left to eat, leaving the four other members standing blankly in the room.

"What was that?" Robin asked, very puzzled.

"Dude, that was SO not right!" Beast Boy whined. He gestured toward the car. "Look at it!"

Starfire exchanged a look with Robin and sighed. "Perhaps something is not right with Cyborg tonight."

Raven was the only one confused. She had no knowledge whatsoever about cars. "What are you guys talking about? Cyborg always does that to his car. It doesn't look much different from any other days."

Everyone gasped. "NOT LOOK MUCH DIFFERENT?"

"You dare look at it and say it doesn't look any different?" Beast Boy squeaked. "It… it…"

"Uh… what?" Raven asked, still confused.

"It's true that he does that… well, thing to his car every day," Robin decided to explain. "But look at his car. It's not the same vehicle Cyborg used to gush over."

"No, it's much dirty and old," Starfire added, looking at it again.

"Oh, that," Raven said indifferently. "Well, I'm hungry. How about we eat?" Unaware of her friends' wide eyes of amazement, she yawned and joined Cyborg for lunch.

"She does not care for Cyborg?" Starfire questioned, her eyes brimmed with tears. "I never knew that Raven could be so uncaring."

"Now, let's not overreact," Robin said, trying to keep his worries out of his voice. "She's probably just not showing it."

A sudden voice was heard. The three friends identified it as Raven's voice greeting Cyborg. "Hey, Cyborg. So what did Starfire make for dinner?"

"Oh no!" Beast Boy cried out. "The world is coming to the end! And it can only be because Raven was mauled by cute, irresistible killer rabbits!"

Robin let out a gurgle of terror. But Starfire lost it completely and fainted.

**The Next Morning...**

"You're going to what?" Robin asked in disbelief. He stared at Raven, not taking in anything she said.

"I said that I was going to stay here while you guys go out," Raven replied. She almost rolled her eyes. She was beginning to think that her friends were weirder than just weird. "What's the matter with that?"

"Nothing," Robin sighed. "It's just that, well, ever since Beast Boy made some comment about you being mauled by cute, irresistible killer rabbits, I haven't been feeling comfortable."

"Yes," Starfire added with her eyes troubled. "We don't want anything to happen to you, Raven."

"Cute… Irresistible… Killer rabbits?" Raven asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She exploded at Beast Boy.

"AND WHAT SORT OF LAME JOKE IS THAT?" Raven shouted, a vein popping out. Beast Boy yelped in terror and tried to run away.

"Yo, Raven," Cyborg entered in the room. "Whoops, looks like this is a bad time." He laughed uneasily at the sight of Raven strangling Beast Boy.

Raven realized that she had just lost some of her dignity by messing with the village's idiot. She cleared her throat and glanced self-consciously at her friends. "Uh, no, what is it?"

"I was just wondering whether you wanted to help me fix my baby right," asked Cyborg.

"Wait a minute… You want friend Raven to fix your baby?" Starfire asked. She didn't understand what Cyborg meant by that.

Meanwhile, Raven was seriously wondering whether her friends were cracked up or something. _Gee… What do they mean by being "mauled by killer rabbits"? Only Beast Boy could think of the stupidest things like that, and they actually believed him!_

Raven sighed out loud to get her friends' attention. "Sure, I'll go help you." Robin nodded to Beast Boy and Starfire, and the three of them took their leave.

"Great! Let's get started now!" Cyborg was very excited. He rushed back and forth, dragging Raven into the garage.

"Now, this is the Super Cyborg Deluxe Car Baby!" Cyborg said, kissing his car.

"Err…" Raven was now considering putting all of her friends in the Mental Hospital. "Well, that name's kind of… lame. You just don't seem to put as much effort in the names anymore."

"Oh yeah, who cares about the name when the car looks good?" Cyborg retorted. Raven glanced at the car, and almost threw up.

The car was a MESS. There were caked mud all over the wheels and the lower part of the body, half of the windows were busted, and as Raven tried to pull on the door handle, it broke off.

"Heh, yeah, that part needs repairing badly," said Cyborg, chuckling a little. "Now let's get cracking!

"Hand me over that C Disc, will you?" Cyborg stuck his hand out, expecting Raven to immediately get it.

"Which one's the C Disc?" Raven called back, sticking her head into the massive pile of tools.

Cyborg looked impatient. "I thought you were smarter than Beast Boy!"

"WHAT?" Raven looked murderous. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY SMARTER THAN BEAST BOY? OF COURSE I'M SMARTER!"

That was a threatening question, and fortunately, Cyborg caught on faster than Beast Boy would have. He didn't say anything.

Raven chucked a random tool at Cyborg, and Cyborg caught it before it ruined his precious "baby."

"Hey, thanks!" Cyborg called. "How did you suddenly find out which tool was the C Disc?"

"Eh?" Raven was very confused because of multiple reasons. First off, she had just chucked a random tool. Second off, that tool didn't even look like a disc. It looked like a screwdriver.

"Well, it doesn't matter! Thanks anyway!" Cyborg examined the wheel, and shook his head. "Please bring me the screwdriver: Set A."

"Set A?" Raven looked blankly at the huge pile of screwdrivers. "Have you organized this thing?"

"Nope. Can you find it?" Cyborg asked, getting a bit irritated by his partner's lack of mechanical knowledge.

Raven snorted. "As if I could find it in this huge pile." She dug through the pile, full of doubts. "They don't have any letters on them! How am I supposed to find Set A?"

Cyborg shrugged. "You just-,"

Raven was also getting irritated. She used her powers to see what was going through Cyborg's mind. All she got was a sudden vision of a wrench and a screwdriver.

"I got it!" She said, trying to sound as if she knew more about tools than she really did. Cyborg nodded and waited for her to hand it to him. She regretted lying.

"Eh… Just a second." She panicked, digging through the pile. "Um… Here!" She threw it to him, and he used it perfectly.

_It actually fits? So I got Set A screwdriver! Hmm... Maybe this is a new power of mine._

"Now can you hand me a wrench? But this wrench will be size 4!" Again, Raven was forced to search through a hopeless, messy pile of wrenches.

"Um… Out of this many wrenches, how many size 4 wrenches are there?" Raven asked, eyeing the pile.

"Well, there should be about 48 wrenches, and only two size 4 wrenches," was the reply.

Raven shrugged. She was already getting used to this sort of thing. She dug through the pile again, and chose a medium sized wrench.

"Thanks!" Cyborg called as she handed it over to him. Raven hoped that once again it would work. It did.

And for the rest of the afternoon, it worked that way. Raven didn't know how, but she was glad of her new power.

"We're back!" A voice called. Raven and Cyborg hurried back towards Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy.

"So, did you guys have a good time?" Raven asked in an unusually good mood.

"Yeah, it was cool," Beast Boy said. "Oh, and Raven, will you come outside with us? We have a surprise for you!"

Raven glared at Beast Boy. Even if she was in a good mood, that didn't mean that she wouldn't be suspicious.

"Please, Raven?" Starfire begged. "Please?"

Raven sighed and just had to give in. "Fine. Now where is it, what is it, and what's the occasion?"

"The occasion is because Starfire, Beast Boy and I think that you deserve a little break." Robin answered. He didn't add that the three of them actually thought that she was cracking up.

"But Rave, we can't tell you anything else. Just come outside for a brief while." Beast Boy said. Raven glared at him, but decided to follow him. _Beast Boy's not that bad... Just annoying._

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh my," Raven gasped. She took a step forward and never felt the floor.

"Raven, watch out-," Beast Boy was just about to say, but he didn't finish his sentence. Raven, who had been trying to keep her dignity all the way up until this time, fell headfirst into the open sewer.

Starfire turned to Robin. "Friend Robin, did I not warn you to keep these strange people from opening up the sewer holes?"

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Raven… She's my favorite character out of all the Teen Titans, but of course, the other Titans are cool too. You guys can make up your imagination about what the surprise was. I never decided on what it should be. I'm glad you read this far! 


	4. Starfire

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. You should know that by now.

* * *

Chapter Four: Starfire

Starfire awoke to find herself drenched in what she thought was a cold sweat. Yes, it was wet, but there was something that just seemed wrong with it.

"EEK!"

All the lights in the Titan tower immediately turned on, and there was a mad scramble to see what had just happened.

"Starfire!" Robin reached her room first. Beast Boy, still blind and dizzy from the sudden wake-up call, crashed straight into him, forcing Robin to trip clumsily as he fought for his balance. This caused a sudden dominoes game.

"I'm so sorry!" Starfire instantly cried out. She felt guilty for indirectly causing such a head-on collision.

"What happened?" Robin lunged forward at the same time he asked to prevent Raven and Cyborg from tripping over Beast Boy's body.

"I… I'm…" Starfire gestured toward the bed sheets that she had tossed off her bed, stamped on, and was now a mess. There was a pile of strange sticky blobs.

"Oh," Beast Boy chuckled weakly, avoiding everyone's glares. "That, well, that is my collection of slobber-balls…" He trailed off, hoping that he wouldn't run into Starfire's anger.

He didn't face Starfire's anger, but he faced Raven's. "YOU IDIOT!" It seemed like Raven was always blaming him for everything. "Thanks to your stupid slobber-ball, we're going to have to buy Starfire a new sheet!"

Somehow, that sentence made Starfire felt as if she was merely a burden to the team. She lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry," Robin replied. "That's that." Starfire thought she could detect a disapproving tone in his voice.

Everyone grumbled about the mess and Beast Boy, and climbed back to their own beds. Well, everyone except for Starfire. Starfire flew up to the roof. _On such a night like this, _she thought, _I'd like to stay outside for awhile._

"Ouch!" She squeaked. She just happened to hit her head on a tree branch that was now quivering after the bump.

Suddenly, the wind started whistling louder and the trees were swaying wildly. Starfire tensed and looked around, but not seeing anything, she looked back down.

"Hello, my pretty," a voice called out thinly. It was a weak voice, and Starfire didn't want to respond to it.

"Please, go away," she called back.

"I said, 'Hello, my pretty!'" The voice said, much stronger now. "And when I say something, you react to it!"

Starfire looked up and finally saw a spider, not much larger than her fingernail, weaving toward her. Starfire yelped in surprise.

"That's better," the spider purred. It was comically bobbing its head up and down now.

"Please, I'd like to object to the term, 'my pretty,'" said Starfire, eyeing the spider warily. She managed to sound polite all the same.

"What's wrong with 'my pretty'?" The spider shot back at her. "Isn't 'my pretty' used to address victims-no, I mean volunteers?"

Starfire screamed and suddenly woke up. Her scream caused a commotion quite similar to the one in her dream. Except the fact that this time, she actually did wake up.

And also the fact that Robin smashed through a wall to get in her room, while Raven stepped on Beast Boy to find out what was happening. Yes, it would be a funny sight if Starfire wasn't scared halfway to death.

"Star! What happened?" Robin grabbed Starfire by the shoulders and shook her as if making sure that she didn't lose a brain or something.

"Eh… heh… I'm sorry to wake you, friends. There was a horrible nightmare where a spider called me 'my pretty'! And…" Starfire rambled on and on. Raven yawned and left, Beast Boy yawned and slept, while Robin yawned and stayed.

"And that, my friends, was what happened," Starfire finally ended. Then she blinked. "Huh? Robin, where did the other friends go?"

**The Next Morning…**

"Teen Titans! Go!" Robin called out as the friends met the "evil bad guy." Again, Starfire hit the same tree branch that she crashed into last night. She growled at it and snapped it in half, only to find a surprise.

"EEK!" Starfire screamed. "It's the spider from yesterday!"

The spider grinned. "Hello, my pretty… It's nice seeing you again. This time, call me Dream-Weaver."

Strangely enough, Starfire was not disturbed by the sly look the spider gave her. But she was disturbed about the "my pretty" part.

"DON'T… CALL… ME… MY… PRETTY!" Starfire roared. Unaware of the four dorks that stood there, gawking at her, she killed the spider in an instant.

"Oh no!" Starfire finally realized what monstrosity she had done. "I roared, and it is not proper for a female to roar, is it not?"

"Uh… yeah." Raven shifted her position uneasily. "Well, thanks."

"Yeah, Star," said Robin. "You got to kill the spider before it transformed. The spider is supposed to transform into an alien." Starfire blinked. _An alien?_

"Ha, ha, thanks…" Beast Boy stammered. Apparently, there was a new side of Starfire revealed. And he didn't want to mess with it.

Cyborg snorted and waved his arm in front of the dead spider's face. "Boo-yah!"

Robin chuckled to himself. "My pretty," he whispered, mimicking the spider and describing Starfire.

Starfire had superb hearing. She turned around and glowered at him. "DO NOT… CALL ME… MY PRETTY!" She shouted. She paused, and added, "Call me 'my beautiful.'"

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you guys for reviewing! To I Collect Bananas: I'm sorry that I didn't describe Chapter 3 further. Truthfully, I myself don't even know why everyone's gone whack-o. To Overactive Mind: You have a good imagination to think of these possibilities. To Artemis-Delilah-Avari: Thank you for that comment! I find it very encouraging. To Blesser: Thank you. 


	5. Cyborg

Disclaimer: You should know what I'm going to say by now.

* * *

Chapter Five: Cyborg

"… What?" Cyborg asked, completely clueless about why his friends were glaring at him.

"Dude, that wasn't right for you to take all of the food, including my tofu sandwich!" Beast Boy was the first one to say something besides the original, stupid, "what?"

"And you squirted me with a water gun," Raven glared at him angrily and held up her soaking wet robe.

Cyborg was very tempted to say, "Huh," but that would sound even more stupid than the traditional "what?"

"And friend, you called me a mustard freak," said Starfire angrily. Earlier, she was hurt, but now she was furious.

"And you called Starfire a mustard freak!" accused Robin, already forgetting that Starfire had said that.

Cyborg finally managed to utter out a very confused, "huh?" He chuckled nervously and eyed Raven as she gritted her teeth. _Make sure she can't try out her death grasp on you._

"Wait a minute, what do you mean by this? I didn't do anything! Why are all of you guys looking at me like that?" He blurted out.

"Well, it's best to just tell the truth!" Beast Boy's left eyebrow was twitching. No one knew why Beast Boy loved the tofu sandwich so much. "'Cause if you don't, you'll RUST! RUST!" Beast Boy then laughed hysterically.

"Stop it! You sound more idiotic than you actually are!" Raven slapped Beast Boy across the face and Beast Boy sighed."Thanks, Rave. That's the first compliment you actually gave me." He touched the red mark across his face and winced.

The doorbell rang and a familiar figure stepped in… "Yo! What's up, Cyborg bro?" An exact replica of Cyborg grinned evilly.

There were several "thuds" as everyone fainted. (Insert Teen Titan's Theme Song here)

**At Dinner…**

"So, let me get this right." Cyborg cleared his throat. "You are my evil twin brother, and you want to kill everyone?"

The evil twin brother smiled. "Yep, you got that right! And I have an evil plot that you have to reveal! Now, ta-ta! I'll be going on my evil quest!" The Evil Cyborg stepped out and vanished.

"What was that?" Cyborg muttered aloud. He abandoned his dinner (something that he rarely does), and called out to no one in particular, "I'll be going to reveal my evil bro's evil plan!"

"Sure, Cyborg," Robin said cheerfully.

Cyborg frowned. This wasn't the reaction he wanted. "I'll be risking my life and if I survive, I'll come back new and improved."

"Have a nice day," Starfire smiled sweetly.

"Yep," Raven added. "Have a blast." Cyborg couldn't tell whether she was being sarcastic or not. His frown deepened. Why weren't his friends acting like how he thought they would? _Don't mind, _he thought. _They're just jealous._

"That means I won't be able to fight with you guys," Cyborg added, hoping that his friends would be worried.

"We can manage, thanks for worrying," said Robin. Cyborg's left eyebrow started twitching madly.

"DANG IT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" He exploded, and slammed the door shut. Raven looked up from the book she was reading, and asked to a startled Starfire, "Did the wind just blow the door shut?"

Meanwhile, Cyborg was still fuming about the whole business. "Man, I thought my friends would care a lot more about me than they actually do! I guess I thought wrong…"

He sighed and lifted up his arms to knock the door of a neighbor.

The door creaked open. "Hello?"

"Hi. Um… Have you seen someone who looks like me, but says and does evil stuff?" Cyborg asked, knowing how insane he sounded.

"Uh… actually, I have. He stopped by here to splash me with toilet water." The man shook his head disapprovingly. "I wouldn't get an evil twin if I were you. You know the Teen Titans?"

"Yes, yes, I know them very well!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Well, the leader of that gang, Robin, had an evil twin. He was short, and I believe his name was Larry. Ever since he came by here, everyone in this town wouldn't get an evil twin."

"What?" Cyborg was very confused. "What is that supposed to mean? Larry isn't Robin's evil twin!" He tried to protest further by adding that people aren't responsible for their births, but the man interrupted him.

"Nope, Larry was Robin's evil twin, yes he was. I saw them with my own eyes. He caused destruction by injuring Robin's arm!" The man shook a fist at just talking about it.

"Well, anyway, do you know where my evil twin went?" Cyborg continued, not wanting to argue.

"Yep. He went over that rainbow." The man pointed at a rainbow.

"Thanks," Cyborg called over his shoulder, and walked away just in case the man would start talking about Robin and Larry again. He didn't even notice how odd it was that his evil twin went over a rainbow.

"Wait!" The man called, but Cyborg walked faster. The man muttered some inaudible things.

"Hmm… I don't see Evil Cyborg." Cyborg looked around for his evil twin.

He knocked on his door, and found himself face to face with an old lady. She grinned at him and he backed away… very… very… slowly.

"Uh… Um… Err… Erm… Have-have you seen my evil twin around here?" Cyborg asked, already regretting knocking on the lady's door.

The lady hit him with her staff and yelled, "Young children like you should be seen and not heard!"

Cyborg winced. Yes, he owned physical strength, but even still… "Ouch, I'm sorry!" He took two steps back, prepared to run away when the lady squinted at him and exclaimed, "Oy! You're that little rascal whodestroyed my pumpkins! Come back here, you!"

"No, no, you've misunderstood… ma'am." Cyborg never called a grown-up "sir" or "ma'am", but this lady was dangerous.

"That boy is my evil twin, and I'm looking for him to stop his evil quest," Cyborg told her.

She examined him suspiciously, then, deciding he was telling the truth, said, "You're from the Teen Titans, aren't you?" She snorted. "Robin had the same problem in an earlier episode. Ask your teammate about a boy named Larry." With that, she slammed the door shut.

"Ugh… This isn't working well." And so Cyborg went around the neighborhood asking for his evil twin, and most of his conversation ended up talking about Larry and Robin for some weird reason. _I mean, they're not even brothers! And Larry's not exactly evil… Well, yes he is, but not in that way._

He had stopped trying to persuade people about Larry and Robin and was beginning to let the whole conversation just drop.

Cyborg yawned after trying to ask the whole neighborhood. He glanced at his watch. "Man, it's already 9:00! I better head back to the tower."

As he went closer to the Titans' tower, he saw a strange figure there. It was unmistakable; that was definitely his evil twin. Their eyes locked in a western showdown and they glared at each other until a monkey dropped onto Evil Cyborg's shoulder.

"Ah, Totoro, there you are," purred the Evil Cyborg. "You came right on time."

"Totoro? You wouldn't be making a reference to the Japanese animation of Totoro from Hayao Miyazki, would you?" Cyborg asked, staring stupidly at the monkey. Plus adding the opening and closing of mouth made him look plain retarded. He hated to admit it, but that monkey looked so adorable.

"I'm afraid not," Evil Cyborg replied. "But then again, you'll never have the brilliance of your brother. Only I could think of such a good name!

"Cyborg, my time has come. I am going away for a long time. Maybe forever."

"You're going to die?" Cyborg asked, excited.

"No, you idiot! I'm going to fly away in a jet pack!" Evil Cyborg evilly grinned. "Good-bye."

Cyborg watched in fascination as his brother pulled out a jet pack and flew away after a few tugs. Some reporters who were watching the whole scene pulled out their journals and thought that the rumor of Cyborg being gay had some truth in it after all. (Which, of course, is not true at all).

"Ah!" The monkey shrieked. As Evil Cyborg flew away, the monkey fell off and landed neatly on Cyborg's head.

"Hi, little buddy," Cyborg said tenderly, stroking Totoro's head. "I should keep you. You'd be a much better companion than my friends."

Cyborg slowly walked back to his home with the monkey somehow balancing on his head.

"You're a good monkey, aren't you, yes you are!" Cyborg cooed. He fingered Totoro's fur and petted him on the head. "My little Totoro," said Cyborg, gazing at the little monkey. The monkey chirped a reply, and got busy washing his fur.

Cyborg walked inside the building. "Go attack my friends, now!"

Totoro growled, and tackled Cyborg head first to the ground. "Grawl-gral!" The little monkey snarled.

"What the-, no Totoro, I'm your master! Get them! Them, over there!" Cyborg tried to point to his friends, but Totoro snapped at his finger, and he barely pulled away just in time.

"Ah!"

The other Titans stared in fascination as Totoro decided to aim for Cyborg's shiny arm.

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Cyborg... Poor, poor Cyborg. Sorry if he's out of character; I'm not very good at writing his character. Thanks for reviewing! I'm always happy after reading them. :) The next chapter will be my last chapter. 


	6. Terra

Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now.

* * *

Chapter Six: Terra

The Teen Titans have learned a great deal of things from the past year. They had times of laughter, and times they wished they could just die. (For example, Beast Boy almost died when he fell off the building.)

So what have they learned? The author will send in a spy to see what they have learned.

"Ahem…" Terra crossed her legs and then uncrossed them, feeling very uneasy. So… why was she doing this again?

She avoided Beast Boy's admiring gaze and cleared her throat again. For this reason, Starfire clapped her hands and exclaimed, "Should I get you the drop for the coughs?"

Terra shook her head. "I don't need a cough drop. I'm fine now." She needed just a few minutes to gather her thoughts. _Okay… So how should I ask them what they have learned from this year and their most memorable memories? Do I ask them directly, or casually bring it up, or somehow hope this thing works out?_

"Did you want to talk to us about something?" Robin asked. He wanted to get this "exclusive interview" done with quickly, but his guest suddenly seemed to lose her voice or something. Sometimes, he didn't know why he created this team. He is the only normal one, after all... (Remember that the author is not responsible for the character's thoughts.)

Beast Boy had mixed feelings about this. He was very excited that Terra was coming, but he was also hurt about last time. (See "Things Change")

"Um… Yeah, well, uh… What were your best memories?" asked Terra. Her eyes darted from room to room nervously.

Robin thought for a few minutes before replying. "Hmm… I had a good time at Starfire's birthday party." He frowned after this sentence and decided not to add that Starfire slapped him. "I learned to always make sure to take the label off." He cringed, and snuck a look at Starfire, ready to dodge just in case.

"Beast Boy, it's your turn," Raven told Beast Boy, glaring at him in case he wanted to argue back. Beast Boy bit back his protest. He had an opportunity to impress Terra, after all.

"Dude, I totally made Raven laugh!" For once, Terra seemed interested.

"Raven? Are you serious?" She straightened up, but then remembered her mission. "Oh neat. Did you learn anything from this experience?"

Beast Boy bit his tongue and strained to think. "Um… I learned that Raven's very violent?" He meekly said. Raven hit him on the head with a golf club that she conjured up from nowhere.

"I am NOT violent!"

She sneered at the fallen figure of Beast Boy and laughed loudly at his knocked out form. She then glared at the room. "Who wants to call me violent?" Naturally, no one answered.

Cyborg opened his mouth, ready to speak, but Raven cut him off.

"While I stayed with Cyborg and helped him with his car, everybody went out to go get some surprise for me. And I learned two things." With that, Raven closed her mouth abruptly.

"And… what were the two things?" Terra asked, almost afraid.

To her surprise, Raven answered anyway. "I have a power of randomness, and that I should always look where I'm going."

"Starfire? Cyborg? What about you guys?" Terra asked, actually enjoying this.

Cyborg opened his mouth, but Starfire interrupted him.

"Well, I-,"

"Robin called me 'my pretty'! And I learned to never roar. From now on, I will also help other friends not roar as well." Starfire solemnly pledged.

Robin blushed a deep shade of red while Terra looked on, very amused. She roared with laughter.

Starfire tapped Terra on the shoulder. "Excuse me, friend, but do you want me to help you with your roaring problem?"

"Uh…" Terra stopped. "No thanks. I can handle it on my own.

"Now, moving on! Cyborg, what was your memory?"

Cyborg cracked open his mouth, afraid that someone might interrupt him again. Seeing that no one even cared, he took his position and his mouth immediately started running.

"My memory was discovering my evil twin!" Cyborg shouted out.

There were no replies. Terra yawned idly, not even bothering to cover it. "And what did you learn?" She jotted down some notes.

"I learned that I had an evil twin… And, oh yeah! I learned that monkeys don't like following their owner's instructions!" Cyborg stuck his tongue out at Beast Boy. "Boo-yah! I learned 2 things!"

"And the conclusion is?" Terra asked, looking at each member, her gaze resting the longest on Beast Boy.

"The conclusion is that something bad always happens," Raven said. "Starfire slapped Robin, Beast Boy fell off the tower, I fell in the sewer, and Cyborg got attacked by his own monkey, Totoro."

"HEY!" Cyborg protested. "It's not Totoro's fault! He didn't know any better! Right, Totoro?" He stroked Totoro's silky fur. "Now go get her!" He pointed at Raven, and Totoro aimed for Cyborg's face. There was an explosion of fur as Totoro tackled Cyborg head on.

"You little-,"

"Wa-ha-ha-ha!" The monkey climbed up on the chandelier and made a mocking laughter directed toward Cyborg.

Beast Boy transformed into a monkey and laughed along with Totoro. Totoro noticed the new monkey and tackled Beast Boy, who rolled straight into Raven in order to avoid Totoro's slashing claws. Raven stumbled on the coffee table, causing it to spill Robin's coffee, which spilt onto Starfire's lap. This made Starfire squeal, for the coffee was still hot, and Robin to panic blindly. In desperation to stop this chaos, he grabbed for the cloth to clean up Starfire's clothes, but missed and somehow managed to get his hand stuck in the toaster.

There was a sudden click and a flash. The teens stopped doing what they were doing, and even Totoro froze. They turned their head slowly toward Terra, who was currently trembling with laughter. She held up the camera again and it flashed. Suddenly, everyone understood what Terra was doing, and they lunged toward the camera.

"TERRA!"

Terra slid through the door. "I'm out of here! Terra escapes!" She ran toward the sunset, laughing as she went along. She had never done anything to risk the Titans' temper, but now she found it quite amusing.

Terra sneaked away from the destruction of the Titan's tower, and made a mental note to never go on a spy mission again. It was very dangerous. She could've gotten stuck in that whirlwind of chaos.

On the other hand… she sighed in relief. She looked through her mini camera, laughing at each picture she took of the Titans. There was Beast Boy fighting with Totoro, Raven smashing into the coffee table, Starfire panicking over the coffee stain, and Robin yelling with his hand in the toaster._The author can keep the notes, _she decided. _I'm keeping the pictures.

* * *

_

Author's Note: Yeah, you guys have probably noticed that each story ends up in some bad situation. Sometimes, I feel so sorry for the Teen Titans… But I just remind myself that it's a story and move on. Sorry my last chapter was so... random. I don't like Cyborg much. No offense to Cyborg fans, but I don't think he's very interesting. This chapter is dedicated to all my readers. And this last chapter is Terra's best memory.


End file.
